


植物、魔藥、魁地奇

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kisses, Forbidden Forest, Friendship, GUESS WHOS BACK. BACK AGAIN. with another hp au, Halfblood!Kyoutani, Hufflepuff!Kyoutani, Hugs, M/M, One Sided Rivalry, Pureblood!Yahaba, Quidditch, Syltherin!Yahaba, Thestrals, This is a wild ride, oikawa meddles. bokuto has so many roles. iwaizumi just wants potions class to be over, to be honest this is long overdue, ushijima is a professor.... somehow, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 矢巾秀，霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院六年級學生，獨來獨往，有空時還得幫忙及川教授一堆額外的藥草學任務，不過當他注意到某個人時，這一切都改變了。那個叫做京谷賢太郎的赫夫帕夫學生，以一種神奇的方式潛進他的思緒（還有心）裡面。





	植物、魔藥、魁地奇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyBeeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Plants, Potions, and Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734441) by [HoneyBeeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez). 



> 　　原作為[HoneyBeeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez)作品[Of Plants, Potions, and Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734441)。
> 
> 　　謝謝我的beta們，[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)與[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)，妳們真是我的天使。
> 
> 　　一些背景補充，矢巾是純血家庭出生的史萊哲林，小狂犬則是一位半血的赫夫帕夫，原作者幾乎通篇直稱矢巾的名字「秀」，希望大家不會看不習慣。

　　第一次見到 **他** 時，秀正要前往溫室，想要問及川教授一些藥草學上的問題。那時正接近晚餐時間，所以秀希望可以在教授前往大廳的路上攔截他，不過當他接近溫室時，不只一道聲音在空氣中迴盪。

****

　　「京谷，真的，你非常有天賦，至少你該試試看——」

　　「沒有冒犯的意思，教授，但我想專注在魁地奇上。」

　　「假如你想要進入職業聯盟，那當然；但魔藥學和藥草學兩者息息相關，我認為你真的可以考慮看——」

　　「教授？」秀打斷了他們的對話，從被魔蘋果擠開的溫室大門隙縫中窺視，他彎下腰，像是打招呼一般，手指輕快地刷過葉面表皮的蠟層，感受葉子在指尖的觸感，然後抬眼看向教授還有他。  
　　  
　　「啊，矢巾，」及川教授對他微笑道，那位穿著赫夫帕夫長袍的男孩趁著這個打岔，掙脫掉教授放在他肩膀上的那隻手，「有什麼是我能為你效勞的嗎？」

　　「我想請教你一些有關藥草學上的問題，但你現在似乎沒空——」秀說話時，那位赫夫帕夫迅速閃身到了一旁，拿起了一個破爛的……麻瓜後背包？

　　「我走了。」男孩把背包往肩上一甩，幾乎是用逃的離開了溫室。教授察覺到他開溜時不禁懊惱嘆氣。

　　「剛才那是在做什麼？」秀多看了那逃離的背影幾眼，轉頭向及川問道。

　　「這是機密。」教授哼唱地回答了他，輕輕來回踮著他的腳跟，秀不滿地盯著他，「喔，你知道我不能跟你談論其他學生，不過現在你來了真是太棒了！」及川豎起一根手指指向天空，就好像他剛剛才想到這件事一樣，但秀太了解他的教授了，及川可能一整天都在打算這個，「我需要你幫忙把魔蘋果搬離門口，每次我嘗試去搬開她，她就是不肯移動自己的根，而且，我知道她最喜歡你了。」

　　「你知道，我不是你的打雜小弟。」秀咕噥著，翻著白眼走回魔蘋果旁，他又撫摸了一次葉片，感受植物輕輕打顫，像是一陣強風吹過它，秀將手指慢慢滑入土中，電光石火之間， 直搗魔蘋果的要害，把它抓起來移到了盆栽區，無視了單薄的溫室屏門瞬間狠狠關上，他抬起手把盆栽抱到了懷裡，走到最近的工作臺旁，輕柔地擺放好盆栽後，將手上的泥土在長袍上撢去。

　　「我真希望有天你會是。」及川聲音幾乎小到沒辦法聽見，但這也不是什麼多麼令人驚訝的事，「不過！你說你有問題？」他問道，微微側頭，那些不守規矩的頭髮落入他眼中，遮住他的眼鏡鏡片。

　　「呃，大概？」秀聳了聳肩，「我想要問有關魔鬼網與光合作用之間的關聯，但是……」

　　「又再深究麻瓜科學了，矢巾？」

　　「把麻瓜研究定為學生必修，真是學校董事會做過最糟糕的事。」秀不滿地說，雙手交叉放在胸前，眼睛就是不願與他的教授對視。

　　「我懂了，」及川低下了下巴，對他微笑，「不幸的是，答案在麻瓜研究的續編中，我記得這是七年級的課題，在探討我們的世界和麻瓜世界的關聯。」

　　「你不能直接告訴我嗎？」

　　「那會扼殺你在學術道路上的努力，身為一位教授，我傾向不這樣做，矢巾。」教授拍了拍秀的肩膀，這一舉動使他想起那位全身上下都很詭異的赫夫帕夫，「現在有點晚了，我們該去吃點東西，走吧？」

　　「好的，教授。」當及川引導他走出溫室時，秀仍感覺心裡不太踏實。

　　有一個身影在通往城堡頂端的陡峭蜿蜒的路徑上，赫夫帕夫的長袍在早秋的風中蕩漾，離開了視線之外。

＊＊＊

　下一次秀再見到 **他** 時，是在課堂上，他很疑惑為何他之前都沒注意到。那個男孩獨自坐在魔藥學教室後排，秀注意到他的原因是因為他坐在秀通往後面魔藥材料櫃的路上，那麻瓜背包的絨布背帶從長椅下探出一小截，而且那位赫夫帕夫還沒打算開始熬製魔藥。

　　秀認為他以前完全沒注意到這位赫夫帕夫是件好事，無論如何，自己 **現在** 也沒必要關注他，秀把魔杖指向他的大釜，施了一個「清泉如水」，裝了半鍋水後停下來，又說聲「吼吼燒」點燃火爐。他注視著黑板，上頭岩泉教授重申了關於如何熬製 **一飲活死水** 的步驟。

　　那個赫夫帕夫經過他的座位旁，他終於要去儲藏櫃取材料，秀暗自握緊了拳頭。

　　秀在熬煮魔藥時就像他的生命全仰賴於它，忙碌於眼前的大釜，而他的頭髮因為過於靠近，在翻騰的蒸氣中蜷曲起來，他沒辦法阻止這事發生，這鍋魔藥必須完美無瑕，他沒有其他辦法。

　　當他發現在工作時，那位男孩有多麼頻繁地滑入腦海裡，他幾乎生氣了。他腦中不斷循環那場偷聽到的談話，儘管並不多，這些話與他攪動魔藥的次數混合在一起，害他少攪拌了一兩圈。秀徒勞地克制自己不斷回想，上次個赫夫帕夫在及川教授面前是如何冷顏以對，以至於準備材料時差點切到手；想著他所背的後背包，先前如何隨意掛在他肩上，現在則躺在他的座位下（秀特意回頭確認那個背帶還是從桌下露出一小截），這些是如此突兀，又如此恰到好處地使他血液沸騰，但這熱度跟他差點煮滾這一鍋魔藥的失控火候是兩回事。　

　　當時間到時，岩泉教授在教室中漫步，朝每一位學生的大釜中丟下一片嫩葉。秀焦慮難耐，他試過了，搞砸了好幾次，都是因為——

　　岩泉在他的大釜中丟下葉子，葉緣幾乎沒有發出嘶嘶聲。

　　「希望你下次運氣更好，矢巾。」岩泉教授給他一個帶有歉意的微笑，矢巾的頭點了幾下後默默垂下。

　　大約一分鐘後，岩泉把葉子丟入了那位赫夫帕夫的大釜中，從鍋裡冒出一團煙霧，像是樹葉燒毀的餘灰，秀看到他大釜內的液體是紅色。

　　「京谷，做得好！赫夫帕夫加十分！｣

　　 **這全都是京谷的錯。**

＊＊＊

　　沒有多久，秀開始在所有地方都看到 **京谷** 的身影，他們選修同一堂黑魔法防禦與奇獸飼育，而那個赫夫帕夫恰好也一天到晚都在圖書館裡。令人氣憤的是，他甚至沒辦法在不看到那個醜不拉機的麻瓜背包、或是赫夫帕夫耳邊的愚蠢銀釘、又或是那個蠢透的大黃蜂髮型的狀態下，完成他的魔法史論文——秀緊咬雙唇，從他身邊走過，假裝自己從沒注意過他。

　　如果赫夫帕夫覺得自己背部一直被盯著，他是絕對不會承認的。

＊＊＊

　　「好，現在，」牛島教授說道，無須擴音咒，他的聲音即使在吵雜的教室內也格外清晰，「今天，我們要開始練習無聲咒語。」學生們一陣低語，蠢蠢欲動又緊張難耐的氣氛在教室內擴散開來，「找不同學院的人兩人一組，一人攻擊，另一人防守， **無聲地** ，現在，去找你的組員。」

　　教室裡傳來一陣騷動和笑聲，大家紛紛匆忙找人組隊。在混亂中，秀靜靜站著不動，眼睛不斷掃視教室，試圖找到還沒有組隊的人。

　　「需要組員嗎？」有人在他旁邊說，在意識到這聲音屬於誰之前，他就知道已經是誰了。秀轉身，在他看到旁邊的赫夫帕夫時，了然於心的微笑已經牽起他的嘴角。

　　「是的。」秀承認，想著如果拒絕眼前的赫夫帕夫會非常不禮貌，但是他不喜歡這點，「你要先攻嗎？」

　　「我先防守。」京谷向他聳聳肩，秀能做的只有點頭。

　　他們找了教室一個空角落，站離對方幾英呎，抬起魔杖預備。他們兩個，與教室內其他的人，等著教授的指令，赫夫帕夫的眼睛閃過一道堅決的光芒，這使得秀更想擊敗他。

　　「開始！」

　　 **哩吐三卜啦、黏腿咒、塔朗泰拉跳……** 秀努力想著咒語，盡可能專注地快速朝京谷下咒，但赫夫帕夫打歪了每一道咒語，在短短的距離中，秀射出的光芒在對方的防禦下反彈。

　　「你的嘴唇動了。」京谷指出，他的聲音大到足以席捲他們之間的空間。

　　「閉嘴！」秀氣惱地喝斥，射出另一道黏腿咒，對方平靜地揮了一下魔杖擋住它。

　　「交換！」牛島教授大喊。

　　「展現給我看該怎麼做，因為你顯然知道。」秀的話語中明顯帶著挖苦意味，京谷只是揚起眉毛看著他。

　　「開始！」

　　秀幾乎招架不住對方的攻擊，京谷的魔杖先是向下指著，接著升到他的胸口高度；沒有冒然的動作，表情也沒有任何變化，他的眼睛與先前一樣透著疲憊與堅定，突然間，秀癱倒在膝蓋上，陷入歇斯底里的大笑中，無形的手指從裡到外搔癢著他。

　　淚水灼燒秀的眼角，他抬起臉看著京谷，想向對方發脾氣；而京谷，抖了一下魔杖解除咒語，秀的身體在放鬆中癱軟。當他再抬起頭，京谷站在他上方，伸出手，仍是一副冷冰冰的表情。

　　「在施無聲咒時，你需要擺出一副撲克臉。」當秀抓著他的手時他說著，這位赫夫帕夫毫不費力地就把他拉起來。

　　「撲克？」秀疑惑地問，像是聽到了無法理解的異國語言。

　　「算了，」京谷小聲嘟噥，轉過身，「這次你最好把自己守住。」

　　「相信我，我會的。」秀再度擺出戰鬥姿勢，他身體內的火焰重新點燃了。

＊＊＊

　　後來秀為了研究某種及川希望他收集的植物，在圖書館裡尋找一本藥草學教科書，他又發現了那位赫夫帕夫，他手裡捧著一本書，外頭的皮革訂製封面帶著時間流逝後的殘舊，不過秀還是可以捕捉到上頭的鏤刻金字：《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》，為何他在閱讀一本童書？這已經超出秀的理解範圍，但他看見京谷嘴角隱隱約約的微笑。

　　秀不知道自己注視了多久，但赫夫帕夫轉向他並睜大了眼睛，在秀逃走之前朝他揮了揮手，秀重新努力尋找那本該死的書，想趕快離開這，不用再看那愚蠢的赫夫帕夫。

＊＊＊

　　這次，不是巧合了，京谷出現在 **所有地方** 。

　　好吧，幾乎是所有地方。

　　魔藥學上，京谷在秀手旁的工作台上作業，他有條不紊地熬煮魔藥，但總是看起來過分地輕鬆隨意；在奇獸飼育課，他無聲無息地滑到秀的身旁，一起跟隨木兔教授進入禁忌森林；黑魔法防禦課中，他們兩個總是一組，京谷會特意在茫茫人海中把秀找出來，秀根本躲不掉。

　　赫夫帕所熬製的魔藥最後總是比較好；他與他們遇見的各種魔法生物溝通總是更加順暢；他魔杖揮舞的動作也總比秀更加簡潔，而這一切快把秀逼瘋了，他甚至不知道為何京谷一直在他身邊徘徊。天殺的梅林，他總是一直在那，甚至沒有嘗試，而秀比他努力兩倍，成果卻只有他的一半，這一切都像是京谷要特意招惹他一樣。

　　所以他發火了。

　　秀試著自己一人離開魔藥學教室，盡可能地拖長時間、按部就班把東西收好，但京谷只是待在他身旁，等待秀收好東西，一邊玩弄自己指尖的魔杖；被京谷在自己面前賣弄了一整天，他在身邊僅僅是多待一刻也足以讓秀上火，秀把所有東西扔進背包裡，抓起背包掛在肩上火速走出教室，他不想管了。

　　絲毫不令人訝異的是，京谷跟著他，秀可以聽見背後的腳步聲在地窖內迴響，他停下腳步，京谷停在他身旁，秀懊惱地閉緊自己的雙眼，他不需要張開眼睛看就可以知道，身邊的赫夫帕夫正傳來狐疑的視線。

　　「矢巾……？」

　　「你他媽的有什麼毛病！」秀叫出聲，惡狠狠地逼向對方，京谷不禁退後了一步。

　　「你要我列張表嗎？」京谷回道，儘管他的聲音如平時一樣帶著沙啞粗魯的抱怨，但明顯地放輕了語調。這番話像是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，切斷了秀的理智，在他還沒有意識到自己做了什麼之前，他已經伸出了手抓住了京谷的制服衣領，把對方狠狠推上背後的大理石牆壁。

　　「你為什麼他媽的總是堅持要待在我身邊？」秀大吼，逼近對方的臉，看見了赫夫帕夫的眼中泛起了困惑的波紋，「總是在我身邊炫耀你有多厲害，讓所有人知道你不需努力就能做得比我好，這樣讓你很開心嗎？你真有那麼扭曲，喜歡看著我拼了老命，卻仍無法做得像你一樣好嗎？」

　　「我他媽的根本不知道你在說什麼——」

　　「去你 的不要對我說謊！」秀怒不可遏。

　　「我以為我們是 **朋友** 。」京谷吐出這句話後，猛然將自己的頭重重敲上秀的額頭，不管是這一擊還是那句話語，都深深震撼了秀，「算了，史萊哲林就是如此目光短淺。」在矢巾能從他的頭痛與自尊恢復過來之前，京谷轉身離開，消失在地窖走廊的盡頭。

＊＊＊

　　「朋友？」秀發出呻吟，這詞彙在他的舌尖上是如此地陌生，但瘋狂地在他腦袋中盤旋，使他不禁再次說了出來。

　　「這不是什麼荒唐的概念，矢巾。」及川教授說，他在秀面前移動一堆縮皺無花果，抬起頭，「如果你想繼續待在這邊哭哭啼啼，那你就必須修剪它們，就是這樣。」秀點頭，戴起手套後拿起一雙剪刀，剪起了縮皺無花果株上枯萎的葉子。

　　及川盯著秀剪著枯葉時，全然的沉默降臨他們倆人之間，但沒多久，沉默就被打破了。

　　「所以，究竟是什麼原因，會讓你相信京谷是你的對手？」及川聽起來滿腹疑竇，像是他一點都搞不懂這件事；秀瞬間委靡，整人倒向面前的桌子上，將自己的臉藏在手臂裡。

　　「我以為他是想在我面前耀武揚威！」秀嘀咕，他的聲音悶悶不樂，但這也不重要，「他隨時都會出現，而且還什麼事都做得比我好，所以我以為他是故意的，就是想讓我難堪！」

　　「你有曾和他說過嗎？」及川問他，秀感覺自己低垂的視線快要在褲子上燒出一個洞。

　　「沒有……」

　　「那你為什麼會這樣假設？」

　　「那我該怎麼假設？」他坐直身體，知道自己聲音不可理喻地歇斯底里，他直視及川，「他甚至連試都沒有試，然後還是做得比我好！我用盡了全力，但連合格都沒辦法達到！」

　　「京谷他啊，」及川思考了一秒鐘，「擁有難以置信的魔法才能，我相信他在你面前的『耀武揚威』，只是單純照著課堂指示做罷了。」

　　「這我 **現在** 知道了。」秀喃喃自語。

　　「你知道你 **必須** 向他道歉，對吧？」及川提醒他，雙手放到秀的肩上輕輕搖了幾下。

　　「是。」秀嘟起嘴巴。

　　「很好。你有找到我要你查看的所有植物說明嗎？」

　　「是的？」

　　「現在去找它們。」

　　「找——找它們？」

　　「是的，大部分應該在禁忌森林裡可以找到。」

　　「森林？」

　　「還有幾個小時才會天黑，你會沒事的。」

　　「但——但這——」

　　「拜託，矢巾？」

　　「好，教授……」

＊＊＊

　　禁忌森林裡流動著一種秀不太能適應的氛圍，沒錯，它之所以 **禁忌** 是有原因的，整座森林一片死寂，使他徒然寄望著一道從樹林間傳來、卻永遠不會到來的聲音，他心中暗暗記著要尋找的植物模樣，但森林是如此廣大，假如秀陷入尋找它們的困境，他會立刻迷失在森林中。

　　走進森林內沒有多遠後，秀來到一塊空地上。他看到空間中一閃而過的動靜，秀低下身子，藏在最近的橡樹後，再次偷偷窺看。

　　那是……京谷？他的雙手在半空中怪異地張開，以特定的節奏移動……矢巾無法了解那動作的意義。一下子，他感覺胃裡像是被塞入一個鉛塊，而他的心臟緊緊蜷縮在胸口裡，他知道自己必須去跟他說話，但只一想到這，他就感到痛不欲生。

　　「京谷？」秀叫了一聲，當他從藏身處走出來到了空地上，那名字輕易地從他嘴唇滑落下來，赫夫帕夫瞬間的吸氣聲是如此清晰可聞，他的雙手立刻垂落到身體兩側，瞇著眼看著秀走向他。

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」他瞪著秀，酸澀地問，臉上的表情出乎意料地傷害了秀。

　　「你在做什麼？」秀決定反問，暫時打消道歉的念頭，試著在聲音內放入輕柔、疑惑、友善的語氣，但他不知道是否正確地表達了自己的意圖，京谷古怪地看著他。

　　「你……」京谷慢慢說著，他的視線移到他在空氣中抬起的手，「你看不到牠們？」

　　「牠們？」秀有點驚訝，京谷的肩膀垂了下來。

　　「無論如何，還好你看不到。」他輕聲說著，聲音幾乎飄散在秀的耳際，「騎士墜鬼馬。」

　　「騎士……墜鬼馬……」秀重複對方的話，瞬間明白了，「我很遺憾，是誰——」

　　「我的祖母，當她死於癌症（cancer）時我正在她身邊。」

　　「巨蟹座（cancer）？」這詞從他舌尖脫出，像是被放錯了位置，「一個天文符號不會——」

　　「這是一種麻瓜疾病。」京谷打斷他，十指收緊，「麻瓜研究沒對這裡的人產生任何狗屁作用，這門課一點用處都沒有。」

　　「我覺得它很有趣。」矢巾小聲地承認。

　　「只要你不要問我橡膠小鴨是什麼東西。」京谷回他一句，他的雙手重新伸向空氣中，撫摸著某些東西，秀猜他正在摸著騎士墜鬼馬的鼻部，「你來這裡做什麼？」京谷問了最初的問題，明顯這次他想要一個答案，秀沒辦法拒絕他。

　　「及川叫我來找他要的植物，不過我卻在這找到你……」說到一半，秀停頓了，感覺到胃部在翻騰，他知道他必須在緊張感完全吞噬他前趕快說出來，「還有，我必須向你道歉，為所有發生過的事，我不知道當時我在想什麼，然後我只是想……」他死死盯住自己的雙腳，身體僵硬無法動彈，像是有魔鬼網正在纏住他的腳踝，在他們兩人之間漫流的沉靜如海洋一般，卻又如此震耳欲聾。

　　「你曾經碰過你看不到的東西嗎？」京谷問，秀疑惑地抬起頭。

　　「什麼。」

　　「牠們正在朝你擠過去，」京谷含混地指著他，「牠們通常喜歡眼淚。」

　　「我沒有哭！」

　　「回答我的問題。」

　　「嗯？沒有？」

　　「你想要試試嗎？」

　　「你嚇到我了，我要收回道歉。」秀往後退了一步，希望赫夫帕夫了解他只是在虛張聲勢，京谷似乎有點被惹怒，但卻仍帶著期盼意味伸出手。

　　秀花了幾秒鐘才了解這不是一個隨意的動作，京谷伸出的手不只代表邀請，同時也代表原諒，突然間，秀感到全身肌肉都放鬆了，這使得他的膝蓋幾乎沒了力氣，不做多想便握住了京谷的手。

　「你必須放鬆。」京谷低聲說著，而秀不禁喘了一口氣，他完全沒注意到自己秉住了呼吸。赫夫帕夫把秀帶到身前，原本握住秀的力道轉移到了他的手腕，操縱著另一人的手，將秀的手掌抬至視線高度。

　　京谷的另一隻手繞過秀的背後，環住他的肩膀，在該是空無一物的地方，秀的手碰到某種皮革。

　　「哇。」秀深吸一口氣，手指撫過那不在他視線內的動物，京谷鬆開了施加在秀手腕的力氣，但這也無關緊要了。這感覺是如此地奇怪，但同時也很新奇，秀能感受到有東西在他指尖下，只除他眼前空無一物；他能明確感受到那皮革般的肌膚、還有在那之下的強健骨骼，秀不禁暗自希望他能看見騎士墜鬼馬。

　　京谷的手離開了他的肩膀，秀轉過頭想問他，但突然有個東西撞上了他的胸口，使他往後倒進另一個男孩的懷裡。

　　「牠們有點太過興奮了。」京谷的雙手抓在秀的肩膀上穩住他，確定對方站穩後才放開。秀顫抖地吐了一口氣，再一次伸出手，京谷引著他的手，直到他握到了騎士墜鬼馬的鼻部，秀模仿京谷前幾分鐘的動作，那肌膚與骨頭之間有著細微的肌肉，摸著他完全看不到的東西實在是很瘋狂，但某種意義上來說，這些馬是被馴養的。

　　「對了，為什麼你要來這？」秀還沒明白自己在想些什麼，問題已經脫口而出。

　　「木兔教授看不到牠們。」京谷拍著空氣某個地方，秀猜那邊是牠的背部，又摸向他肩膀上，可能是另一隻騎士墜鬼馬，秀也感受到另一隻動物正在蹭著他的後背，「馬群最近一直很焦躁，所以教授問我能否偶爾來看照牠們一下。」

　　「這樣……真是體貼。」秀不由自主地放柔語調。

　　「你還是覺得我在找你麻煩？」京谷打趣他。

　　「沒有！」秀的臉頰因為對方的指控染上了紅暈，「我剛才道歉過了！我很抱歉！」

　　「開個玩笑罷了。」京谷聽起來像是嗆到一樣，過了幾秒鐘秀才了解他是在笑他，某種情緒在他胸口內發酵。

　　他們兩個和騎士墜鬼馬在空地上待了好一段時間，漫無邊際地談天，只為了讓話語填滿這塊空間，直到太陽緩緩滑出天幕，在其走過的痕跡上留下一抹明亮的色彩。

　　秀從沒找到那些及川要他帶回去的植物，不過秀想著，反正，他把自己送到森林也不是為了這個。

＊＊＊

　　在那之後，他們之間……改變了，也許是秀不再每次見到京谷就沒必要地發火，以前的自己大概看起來真的很像一個笨蛋；不過現在，當他們一起上課時，京谷待在他旁邊的感覺很好，甚至有點太好了，有時他會凝視著京谷正在切碎材料、或是在課堂中記筆記的模樣；又有時候，京谷發現了他的視線，然後給他一個理解、不太好意思卻又喜悅的微笑，這笑容會讓秀的臉頰燒起來，不過這一切都很值得。

　　他們也會一起去圖書館念書。在一個平常的午後，京谷看了一下時間，瞬間從座位上跳起，迅速地把桌面上所有的東西都掃進背包裡。

　　「怎麼了？」秀從他的魔藥學筆記中抬起頭。

　　「訓練遲到了。」這幾個字幾乎是同時間跳出來，京谷拉上背包拉鍊。

　　「訓練？」秀困惑地問，前一陣子偷聽到的談話再次穿過他的腦海，「喔，魁地奇？」

　　「對，明天有場比賽。」京谷的胳膊穿進了後背包背帶，把它固定在肩膀上，「你該來看。」

　　「可能會吧。」秀聳肩小聲地說，即使感覺在這事情上他不會有別的選擇，他知道自己明天一定會站在球場看台上，「你打哪一個位置？」

　　「你來看就知道了。」京谷說，揮一揮手後衝出圖書館。

＊＊＊

　　隔天早上，秀發覺自己跟在去魁地奇球場的洶湧人潮中，這場是赫夫帕夫對上葛來芬多，場上每個人都塗上了不同調性的暖黃與深紅，穿著史萊哲林長袍與牛仔褲的秀異常地格格不入。

　　他們分別走進各自學院的看台，直到木兔教授走進球場後，穿雲裂石的人聲才降了下來。

　　「嘿，嘿，嘿，各位觀眾！今天心情如何啊？」木兔教授的魔杖指著他的脖子，聲音傳遍觀眾耳中，學生們開始興地尖叫，「太好了！但把精力留給比賽，這些選手會給你們所期待的一切！現在，隊長！請進場！」

　　兩個身影分別從對面的入口進來，走到了球場中央，雖然秀站在高台上，但他仍可以感覺到他們之間波濤洶湧的張力。

　　「我期待看到一場優秀、充滿運動家精神的比賽，好嗎，兩位？」木兔在隊長之間搖晃手指，兩位隊長握手，「好！球員們！到你的位置上！」隊伍其餘的選手們跑到場上，黃與紅的長袍在跑動間翻飛，秀不禁前傾了身體，想要分辨出哪一個人是京谷，但距離太遠以致他看不清楚。

　　「各就各位！」木兔高喊，從場外召喚出快浮並靈巧地抓住它，「預備！開始！」快浮被投入空中，丟得比秀預料得還高，幾乎無法相信那是人類的力道，不過在秀回過神前，球員們已經竄入空中，評論員的播報迴響在看台中。

　　 **格萊芬多率先搶到快浮……**

　　秀一點都不在乎比賽狀況，他掃視著天空，想找出京谷的身影。他先確認了打擊手的位置，再看了在球場上穿梭的追蹤手、正不斷做出各種會使他們從掃帚上跌下來的特技，一如往常地技驚四座。

　　他如此專注地尋找京谷，害他差點錯過了那聲呼喊他的聲音。

　　「 **矢巾！** 」秀嚇了一大跳，不斷環顧看台想找到那道叫著他名字的聲音，但周圍實在太吵了，他沒辦法辨認出是誰在叫他，「矢巾！上面！」那人又喊了一次，秀疑惑地抬起頭。

　　京谷悠閒地坐在掃帚上，臉上露出輕快的笑容。

　　「真高興你來了！」京谷喊著，在秀的頭上繞著圈圈。

　　「你在做什麼？」秀吼回去，在震驚中幾乎無法穩住身體，但他努力保持自己的坐姿，「你不該在場上嗎？」

　　「還不是時候，」京谷的語氣透著自信，他的眼睛盯向場中，「必須走了。」他宣布，一道明亮的鮮黃色奔馳而去。這景象意外地看上去不錯，秀恍恍惚惚地想，京谷的頭髮格外適合魁地奇長袍。

　　 **葛萊芬多的搜捕手似乎發現了金探子！這樣不會結束得太早嗎？**

　　秀看著一位葛萊芬多沿著球場周邊飛馳，手極力伸向某樣東西……但隨後京谷，在一道疾速模糊不清的黃色中，截斷在葛來分多的前方，葛來分多搜捕手差點撞上他，不得不拉起掃帚緊急煞車，而金探子，在這陣混亂中，失去了蹤影。

　　秀可以發誓，就連在看台也聽得見京谷那陣狂野的大笑。

　　不得不承認，魁地奇的確非常具有戲劇性。赫夫帕夫沒讓葛萊芬多得意太久，智取對手的守門員後得分，而有一顆恐慌的金探子在這之中穿梭飛舞，葛萊芬多的搜捕手拼命地想抓住它，令人啼笑皆非的是，每一次他差點碰到時，京谷都擋下了他。但比賽還沒有結束，緊張的局勢仍沒有停歇，觀眾大吼大叫著對選手的喝采與辱罵，秀發覺自己也隨著其他人大聲喊叫。

　　比賽還沒來到尾聲，直到一聲響徹雲霄的哨聲傳來，幾乎是同時之間，京谷單手舉過頭，手中握著金探子。

　　如果之前群眾的興奮已經令人難以忍受，現在，回蕩在球場的勝利尖叫可說是驚天動地。

　　赫夫帕夫隊主宰了球場，在眾人的歡呼聲中降落，赫夫帕夫學院從看台湧向他們的球員。秀沒辦法解釋自己在做什麼，當興奮逐漸從他體內消退時，他發現自己也徘徊進球場中。

　　他只是呆呆站在球場邊被妥善照顧的草地上，大約半分鐘後，有人在喧囂中上氣不接下氣地呼喚著他的名字，秀還沒從先前的恍惚中恢復過來，京谷猛然地撞上他，強壯的手臂包裹著他的身軀。

　　「你們贏了。」秀說，在這姿勢下他無法回以另一人擁抱，但知道自己渴望這麼做。京谷鬆開了手臂，拉開一隻手臂地距離，但左手仍握著對方的肩膀，他將右手移至胸口前，並張開拳頭。

　　金探子在他手中閃耀，其脆弱的金色翅膀揚起，想要再次飛翔，京谷在它飛走之前巧妙地箝制住它。

　　「我們贏了。」京谷又說了一次，他臉上的笑容是如此燦爛，秀覺得他臉都疼了，「我很高興你來了。」他說，幾乎像是事後才想到一樣，京谷的聲音如此溫柔，帶點大吼過後的嘶啞，秀感到臉頰的溫度上升。

　　「我也很高興自己來看了比賽，你在空中的表現真令人驚艷。」秀微笑以對，京谷臉上的表情鬆動了，「怎——怎麼了？」秀困惑地問他，這時候，赫夫帕夫魁地奇隊開始鼓譟著京谷的名字，但搜捕手的金色雙眼從沒離開秀的臉龐，「嗯，那個，我想他們是在叫——」秀還沒說完，就被京谷原先放在他肩膀上、現在正撫向他臉頰的手打斷，他的身體被拉向前，同一時間，京谷也將自己按上秀的嘴唇。這接觸僅持續了短短一秒，京谷退後，跑回他的隊友那。

　　「待會見！」京谷回頭大喊，他臉上的血紅色調與秀如出一轍，而秀很開心知道這話是真的。

　　下次見面時，他有 **很多話** 要對他說。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　我會想翻這篇一個原因是， **騎掃帚的小狂犬好辣啊！** 看到他在魁地奇賽叫著矢巾那段我整人全滅，這兩個小孩怎麼這麼可愛；禁忌森林那段也是，用騎士墜鬼馬耍浪漫真是太超過了，是誰教你的小狂犬！
> 
> 　　也許是比較熟練的關係，這次翻起來迅速許多，連帶心情都特別好，看著這兩個孩子青澀地兜圈圈，啊，人生真需要甜蜜的東西調劑。
> 
> 　　原作者說想寫續篇但沒時間，怎麼會這樣（大哭）。
> 
> 　　若有想討論或是聊天，都歡迎在下面、或是我的噗浪留言！謝謝你的閱讀。
> 
> 　　[我的噗浪討論](https://www.plurk.com/p/mp1zol)


End file.
